


Christmas Miracle

by rainofgrenades



Series: Voltron Rants [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memories, Reunited and It Feels So Good, SHEITH - Freeform, christmas night in space, requested rant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainofgrenades/pseuds/rainofgrenades
Summary: There is no snow, and his Christmas miracle came a year late.But how he fucking loves this night.





	

**T** here was a time when Keith wished hard for snow.  
He always liked snow, but for a long time he craved it, asking for something so cold his heart would feel somehow better.  
It was when the nights in the desert were cold, lonely and he felt like they had to be different, that he had to be somewhere else, maybe even back in the Garrison halls, warmed by the background noise and the voices he didn’t care about.  
Anywhere but there, sitting alone on the roof, looking at the stars with his hands freezing and buried in as many covers as he found in the shack he started to call home.  
Anywhere but there, sighing in the dark and waiting for his Christmas miracle.  
Anywhere but there without Shiro.  
They never actually celebrated Christmas, they only attended the dinner at the Academy and spent the night together, saying those stupid things they used to whisper to each other, smiling and feeling warm and safe. Saying how things would be different, how they would be better next year, how they looked like idiots with those red and awful hats on.  
Oh, how Keith missed Christmas.  
And his whispers, and his stupid, never-ending smiles.  
  
“Keith?”  
  
He never thought that smile could be brighter than he remembered it.  
But it is.  
It is and it’s right in front of him, an arm far from his reach, bright and real.  
And that voice, that slightly worried tone.  
  
“Are you ok?”  
  
“Yes, I’m ok. ‘was just thinking.”  
  
He’s used to the lies his mouth tells before his brain can think about a proper answer. He needs to protect his mind, his feelings, the fragile Keith who lives inside his body.  
Even from that smile.  
Even from those gray, gentle eyes, whose owner moves closer to him, those eyes that wander for a brief moment on the starry dark space outside the spaceship window.  
Those eyes which – Keith is sure about it – simply know.  
  
“…come with me.”  
  
He follows the broad shoulders, the freshly shaved undercut – he remembers how nice scratching it feels, he remembers it like if he did it only a minute ago –, he follows his long time and new leader until they reach the big and silent piloting room.  
Keith’s gaze wanders briefly on the wide alien-made glass, on the same dark view he was looking at before.  
And then, again, that bright smile, that voice.  
  
“We missed the dinner. Again. Two years straight. We’re the worst students ever.”  
  
The Red Paladin would like to scream, to tell Shiro how he can’t be a bad student, nor he ever had been. He’s the hero, the golden boy, the ace.  
He’s an idiot, he’s the one who Keith would like to hug right now, to slap and kiss.  
  
“Bullshit. The food was awful.”  
  
Keith is lying. He loved the food, he loved the well-cooked dishes and the sweet feeling of anticipation, knowing that Shiro’s arms would be around him when the dinner would end, the chocolate taste on his tongue as he quietly laughed at Shiro’s stupid promises.  
He loved it.  
And he loves the way those arms close around him now, like time hasn’t passed, like he was made for being embraced by that big, kind man.  
  
“I guess we have to make up twice as much.”  
  
He knows his body is already relaxed, obviously without his permission. He knows his violet, dumb eyes are already getting blurred with tears which won’t freeze in the winter chill.  
He feels his own arms moving, his fingers running to the short black hair, the stupidest of the smiles growing on his lips.  
  
“I want hot chocolate, Takashi. Double hot chocolate.”  
  
This kiss doesn’t taste like the old, sweet ones.  
But Keith knows that tonight, on Earth, it’s Christmas.  
And that tonight, on the Castle of Lions, there will be stupid whispers, soft laughs and warm drinks.  
And a pair of strong arms around his waist.  
  
“Merry Christmas, Keith.”  
  
There is no snow, and his Christmas miracle came a year late.  
But how he fucking loves this night.  
  
“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> { Someone asked for a Sheith Christmas rant; here it is.  
> Packed with angst and I-don't-even-know-what because I can't fucking write shit rn.  
> I'm a shame for this fandom.  
> Merry Sheithmas, guys. <3 }


End file.
